Tony the Tiger vs Trix Rabbit
Tony the Tiger vs Trix Rabbit 'is ZombieSlayer23's fiftieth DBX. It pits Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes and Trix Rabbit from Trix. Description ''Frosted Flakes vs Trix! Which popular cereal icon will outmatch the other? Who do you want to win? Tony Trix Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Trix Rabbit leaped from colorful waterfall to colorful waterfall. It was a beautiful day in Silly Land, Trix Rabbit’s happiest place on Earth. As he happily skipped over to the Silly Amusement Park, a bulldozer tanked through the roller coaster, destroying the attraction and causing the heap of mess to crash into the ground. Trix yelled in shock and sprinted to the Amusement Park, where he watched as ashes fell to the ground. Citizens screamed everywhere, nothing but fright was seen. Trix scowled and bared his teeth, before roaring in rage and sprinted after the bulldozer. The rabbit caught up to the bulldozer in seconds, busted through the window and faced an ordinary man driving the bulldozer. Trix: What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You just destroyed my entire park! The worker scratched his head and sighed. Worker: Just like the rest of ‘em. Tony the Tiger is making his own Amusement Park where yours once stood. It’s rumored that he didn’t have to pay jack’ to the workers; just gave ‘em a bowl of Frosted Flakes. With that, the worker grabbed Trix and booted him out of the window. Trix dropped to the ground, bruised and weakened. Trix: Damn it! Tony the Tiger is the most retarded creature in the-'' ???: ''Say that to my face! Trix abruptly twisted around before getting socked in the gut by a ripped creature. Trix skidded on the ground until he hit a boulder. Trix bared his fists and quickly got up, ready for a fight. His opponent was Tony the Tiger. Tony: Just because your Amusement Park junk was destroyed doesn’t mean you talk smack about me! I’m going to rip your eyeballs out of your head and make ‘Frosted Flakes: Rabbit Eyeballs!’ Trix gagged and dropped to the ground, coughing just at the thought of Frosted Flakes: Rabbit Eyeballs. But Trix managed to get up and try to get the thought out of his head. Trix: I’d like to see you take down someone who is much more intelligent and faster than you! Catch me if you can, slowpoke! With that being said, Trix darted around Tony, speeding like Sonic. Tony growled and swung his fist in a circle, hoping to catch Trix. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO Tony caught Trix with pure luck and dropped him into the ground. Baring his claws, Tony watched as Trix took a big gulp in fear. Tony swung his claws at Trix, but the rabbit dodged the blow and pushed his shin upwards, nailing Tony in the nose. The tiger roared in rage and swung his claws again, but this time hooking Trix in the shoulder. Trix squirmed out of Tony’s grasp, pulling away and grasping his shoulder. Tony simply laughed. Tony: Put up a fight, weakling! You don’t deserve your own cereal! Trix growled and shot a hadouken of Trix cereal at Tony. The tiger was shocked by this attack and was instantly gutted by the blow. He was launched far backwards, taking heavy damage from the blow. Trix chased after Tony, hoping to catch him when he was on the ground. But as Tony saw Trix chasing after him from mid-air, he stiffened up and awaited his fall. When he was near impact, he swung his claws forwards, scratching a tree and catching his fall. Slowly awaiting Trix’s arrival while hiding on a branch of the tree, Tony smirked and bared his claws. Soon enough, Trix sprinted around the corner and stopped. Sniffing around for the trace of Tony, Trix had no idea what was coming. Until the tiger leaped from the tree and dropped on Trix’s shoulders, instantly bashing him into the ground. Tony laughed and swung his paw at Trix, slashing his cheek and leaving a bloody gash to form. The rabbit squirmed free of Tony and leaped backwards, hitting Tony in the chin in the process. Following up with another Trix cereal blast, Trix shot the attack at the tiger. Tony was still recovering from the kick in the chin when he was nailed by the projectile. Launching backwards into a tree, Tony readied himself for another projectile by Trix. He was right, and soon enough a ball of Trix was being fired at Tony. The tiger laughed and easily dodged the blow, but this was exactly where Trix wanted him. Leaping into the air and spinning in a circle, Trix swung with speeds of over 150 miles an hour. Tony yelped and was nailed in the head by Trix’s fist, nearly knocking him unconscious. Suddenly, the ashes and broken down structures of Silly Land flew into the sky by Trix’s attack. Soon enough, the entire ground had been ripped up into the air; trees, rocks, grass, wood, rails, etc. Tony flew into the air as well, but managed to catch on to a piece of rail. Tony: I have to stop him! But Trix was a very long way up from Tony, and several projectiles were stopping him from doing so. Tony leaped into the air, but was soon caught in the ribs by a boulder, knocking him to the right and causing him to fly out of the tornado of Trix. But Tony was far from giving up. Tony noticed a couple of rocks, trees and wood pieces falling from the sky; so he thought fast and caught onto a piece of tree, getting up and leaping onto another broken material. Traveling at intense speed, Tony finally managed to catch ahold of the last broken piece of material and leap right back into the tornado. Suddenly he was floating again, and in the right direction towards Trix. The tiger managed to leap onto the fallen Silly Land Roller Coaster, giving him a clear pathway to the rabbit. But standing in his way were three soldiers made of cereal. The soldiers formed spears of Trix and threw it at Tony. The tiger dodged two of the blades, but he was unable to dodge the other spear. It tagged him in the shoulder, causing him to roar in rage. He quickly pulled the spear out of his shoulder and threw it back at the soldiers with tremendous speed. The spear was thrown vertically, and it nailed two of the soldiers in the head, knocking their heads off of their bodies and causing them to disintegrate. The other soldier stood no chance, so he decided to throw himself out of the tornado and kill himself. Tony smirked and sprinted towards Trix once more, but now there was nothing stopping him. Meanwhile, Trix was in a state of meditation. He dreamt of world domination, and with the power of Trix’s cereal, nothing could stop the powerful rabbit. But suddenly, he was forced back into reality. Rage turned into fear as he twisted his head, and Tony the Tiger was only a few inches away from Trix. Trix tried to dodge a blow, but it was too late. Tony ripped his claw upwards, impaling the rabbit in the neck. Trix screamed in pain, and suddenly blood poured out of his mouth. The once happy rabbit tried to squeal out of Tony’s grasp, but the brute was too powerful. Tony pushed forwards, impaling his claws deeper into the neck of the rabbit. Soon, the tornado dissapeared. Trix’s eyes rolled backwards before Tony pushed with as much strength as he could, pushing his claws all the way back to Trix’s throat and pulling his uvula with as much force as possible, compressing Trix’s bloody head all the way down to his chest. As the fallen amusement park fell to the ground, Tony managed to growl and land one thundering kick into Trix’s private spot, which spat the rabbit’s head straight off of his body. Trix’s lower corpse thudded to the ground while Trix’s decapitated head dropped into Tony’s grasp. Tony laughed in victory, but had completely forgotten about how he was falling to the ground on a broken roller coaster. He screamed in fear before colliding with the ground, and causing an explosion of dust and broken wood to fill the screen. Dust cleared the screen, and a broken figure appeared through the clouds. But as the dust settled, it was Trix’s decapitated corpse that appeared. And then Tony exploded from the rubble and laughed in victory, Trix’s head still in his grasp. Tony kept his promise and grabbed both of Trix’s eyes from his head and pulled as hard as he could, tearing his eyes straight from his head, and then dropping it into a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Taking a bite, his tongue exploded in a delicious burst of happiness. Tony: Frosted Flakes: Rabbit Eyeballs! They’reeeeee great! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Tony The Tiger!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Food' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts